


Effort In Effervescence

by LogisticFlogging (IncarnadineQueen)



Series: Effort In Everything [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Force Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post Orgasm Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnadineQueen/pseuds/LogisticFlogging
Summary: General Hux is incredibly tired and unable to keep on his toes. Ever the opportunist, Kylo Ren pushes Hux to his limits.





	Effort In Effervescence

For all of the effort Hux puts into keeping his thoughts to himself, literally, he just can’t help but to slip up at the worst of times. Kylo Ren’s displays of power are usually flagrant and grandiose. Hux knows better by now though. Ren’s true power lies in his ability to infiltrate a person’s mind. To silently and persistently file through memories and thoughts. Hux has spent years honing his defences against such intrusions, from both Ren and Snoke. He thinks highly of the fact that he can send Ren into a fit of curses just by clamping down and blocking out the force-user’s searching. 

He can feel it when it starts. Like cold fingers through his memory. He knows Ren can hear his words before he has said them, can read the meaning between what was said and what was left out. He never feels as helpless and impotent as when Ren breaks through. He figures it’s a favored passtime, to be able to violate a person so wholly.

This time is the same as all of the others. Hux hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in days. Running on artificial stimulants added to his tea and sheer will power. The Finalizer was on a mission to secure supplies much needed by the Order to maintain the fleet and rebuild what was lost during the last confrontation with the Resistance. The general had not left the bridge for the last 10 hours and even his officers could tell he was beginning to get wobbly on his feet. 

He could feel Kylo Ren coming before he entered the area, the man was attempting to infiltrate his thoughts. He was doing a damn good job of it too. Hux could feel the satisfaction coming from the knight, he would not be able to mask his weakness this time. 

“General.”

How had Ren gotten so close without him noticing? The general stiffened and turned toward Ren.

“Lord Ren, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

The usually withering statement had no bite, he simply did not have the energy to deal with this.

“An update. Were you able to secure the fuel?”

“We will have enough, more than enough, to get to our next destination.”

Kylo stood and merely observed the general. He had sensed the fatigue before he had arrived on the bridge, but seeing it for himself was satisfying. The general genuinely was swaying on his feet. He opened himself up to the feeling around the room, scanning his eyes across the faces of the bridge crew. There was always a tense atmosphere when the knight was present, but he could also sense the underlying thoughts regarding the general. Whether amused or concerned, much of the crew felt that Hux wouldn’t be conscious much longer. 

Less than a full minute had passed while Kylo surreptitiously read the room. General Hux had vacantly stared at a blinking light just over Ren’s shoulder when he was pulled back into awareness.

“Come with me.”

Without so much as a glance to his second in command Hux fell into step alongside Kylo as he left the bridge.

“What is it this time? Come to harass me, dig into my mind, and leave me with a headache?”

They entered the corridor that housed the highest officer quarters, including the Generals'. Close to the bridge, just in case. Hux stopped in his tracks.

“No. You are not-we are not going to my chambers-”

He was cut off by Ren.

“We are going to your quarters general, there is no argument here.”

The force was weaved into the words. The general felt compelled to agree but was able to maintain his composure just enough to not immediately comply.

“...Very well.”

He slowly and mechanically approached the door and entered his code into the pad adjacent. 

Once inside his awareness of where he was and who he was with caught up to him.

“Wait-”

He was pushed into the room, the lighting warming up and illuminating the sitting area and bedroom through a large doorway. Ren entered with him and the door slid shut. 

“Ren, I -”

“Take your coat off.”

“No. Get out.”

Hux could feel the smirk under the mask. He could feel the cold fingers on his brain as Ren stepped toward him. 

Ren’s hand went to the shoulder of the greatcoat and lifted it off of the general. Hux had not put his arms through the sleeves, choosing to drape the large coat over him as a comfort more than for warmth.

“That’s better.”

Ren flicked his hand and the coat landed gracefully on the nearby bench. 

“Ren. I don’t have time for this. I don’t have time for your games. I will not shirk my duties to entertain you.”

Hux truly did believe he did not have time. Kylo could feel the stress that had mounted its way up into the general’s mind. He could feel the shoddy repair jobs Hux had done to keep his mind running. Like spackling cracks in the cement of a dam, it wouldn't hold. Kylo delighted in being the catalyst that would make that dam burst.

“I know general. What use are you to the First Order if you can barely stand? What about your fellow officers? They were taking bets on how much longer you would last until you passed out.”

Ren stepped closer as he spoke, herding the general toward his bed. Hux did not want to give up this fight. He would not go down easy. He never did. 

Kylo continued his mental assault on Hux. The man was exhausted; his barriers were weak and Kylo all but waltzed into his consciousness. Once there he could read the sluggish mix of emotion that the general was currently dealing with. At the forefront was anger. Then humiliation, brought on by the fact that Kylo Ren was now freely roaming though his mind. Excitement. A bizzare feeling that Kylo was almost always surprised to find. He figured this time the general would be too tired and too angry to be excited. But Hux always did like to give up little surprises like this. 

Hux had apparently decided not to speak. Or move from his position just inside the bedroom. Kylo decided everything would be up to him this time.

“Take off your uniform.”

Hux made no move to do so. Kylo’s impatience flared. He stepped into the general’s space attempting to use their size differences to his advantage. He may not be taller than Hux, but he was larger in general. Something he knew that Hux was very aware of.

Hux swallowed to wet his throat.

“Take that mask off.”

“No. You are mine to control today.”

Kylo could feel the shiver that went down Hux’s spine through the force. Excitement flared within Hux which in turn stoked a flame of desire in Kylo. Desire to dominate, to see the cold general be undone before him. He would have that now.

“I said…”

He stepped forward, forcing Hux back toward his bed.

“Take it off.”

Hux swallowed again before reaching a hand to the uniform jacket clasps.  
Kylo let the wave of desire and fear from Hux wash over him as he watched the general strip. He wanted to be patient, but patience was never his strong suit.

This time Ren physically reached out to push Hux toward the bed. He sat Hux on the end and assisted in pulling his boots off. 

“I’m not a child.”

Hux was not at the top of his game. His muddled thoughts were getting in the way, but he was to tired, too confused, too aroused to say anything else.

“Why won’t you take off that helmet.”

Kylo’s response was to finish tearing off the uniform bottoms. Undershirt, boxers, and socks were all the general had on at this point. Kylo placed a hand at the center of his chest and pushed him down onto the bed, legs dangling off of the end. 

“No moving.”

Hux’s mind tensed and a sense of panic set in at Ren’s force grip on his hips and shoulders. He was effectively pinned against the bed.

It’s natural for any creature to feel panic at being trapped. Kylo knew the feeling, from personal experience and from all of the times he had frozen captives in place. They always began to panic. The general was no different.

Before Hux could gather his thoughts Ren ran his gloved hand down his front to cup the semi-erect member hidden in the standard issue black boxers.

A gasp tore from the generals’ mouth. Kylo indulged in the feeling of Hux’s senses lighting up.  
“Very good.”

Hux tried to move his hips. Embarrassment and humiliation were beginning to set in. Here he was in this helpless situation. A hapless plaything for a bored, overpowered child. Not a child, a man, a large, powerful man that was currently fondling his cock and balls. His face began to heat as his breathing became labored.

“Calm down, general. We have time, I don’t want you passing out from excitement.”

He began to lift the hem of Hux’s shirt, revealing the thin torso of the general. Kylo pulled his gloves off, it was a treat to have Hux laid out before him for the taking. He pushed the shirt up to reveal his chest and flicked a finger over a nipple. The muscles tensed and relaxed as Kylo’s hands explored. 

“N- Ren.”

The general most certainly wanted something, his thoughts gave away exactly what it was. It was easy for Kylo to ignore him. He swiped his fingertips up Hux’s right side from his hip to his ribs. This resulted in another gasp from the general. 

“Incredible. Your composure leaves you so easily.”

Hux did not get to reply before the boxers were pulled down his legs and off. Kylo pulled the socks off next. His hand encircled Hux’s left ankle and he ran a dull fingernail up the sole of the foot.

“AH! Don’t!”

Kylo watched the mostly erect cock jump at the intense sensation. Hux may not want to admit it, but he might someday be able to get off just by having the soles of his feet rubbed. But, today is not that day. 

Kylo removed his hand from the ankle and let his fingers trail up Hux’s long legs. Kylo admired the pale skin and sinewy muscle, so different from his own. Where Kylo was bulky and marred with scars, Hux was thin and perfect. Hux kept up his exercise regimen, it showed in his flexibility and strength. Kylo worked-out full time. Exercising, training, lightsaber practice. Even most of his meditation was physically demanding. 

Kylo gently grasped the member resting against Hux’s thigh and lightly gave it a few strokes while avoiding stimulating the head. 

Hux’s thighs tightened but his shoulders and neck relaxed as he let out a sigh. Kylo met no resistance from his mind at this point. He could tell that Hux would gladly give up to succumb to pleasure in this moment. 

Hux was used to being an active participant in sexual encounters. Not that he had any recently. He was more than willing to lie back and let Ren stroke him off. Kylo was sure Hux would have rather killed himself at any other time, but the man was so tired and muddled he didn’t care.

“I should wake you up some, you can’t just have pleasure from me.”

His grip tightened and dragged up Hux’s dry cock. The shock of it would have had him sitting up to protect himself had he not been held down by the invisible hands of the force.”

“Ren!”

“Alright, where do you keep it?”

An image entered Kylo’s mind. A memory of unscented plain lotion, a bottle, top drawer of the night stand next to the bed. Kylo moved to grab it while continuing to watch Hux’s stream of thoughts regarding his masturbation habits. He usually did it before bed, as a sleep aid. Sometimes more if he was particularly horny. 

Kylo analyzed the technique Hux would use on himself to get off as quickly as possible. So that’s what Hux wanted, but it’s not what Kylo would give him. Kylo got a couple pumps of the lotion and smeared it between his hands then set about lotioning up the ruddied cock he had left behind. 

This time Hux let out a keening sound of pleasure as Ren worked. His hands squeezed into fists and relaxed methodically as he tried to gain a semblance of control. He was becoming more alert as his blood raced and breathing elevated. He had given into Ren far too easily and was sure he would soon regret it. 

“Are you-enjoying yourself?” Hux asked breathlessly, clearly trying to regain composure, remembering Ren’s earlier comment.

“I believe I should be asking you.”

Hux huffed. His neck arched as Ren focused on the head of his cock while gently manipulating his balls. He grit his teeth before speaking.

“I can’t help but think I will be paying for this.”

Ren’s hands left him all at once. 

“Oh you will be general.”

As soon as they left, the hands were back. Ren knew exactly what got Hux closer and closer to orgasm. 

Realization was dawning in Hux’s brain. Ren wasn’t giving him pleasure, he was going to torture him. The excitement that had been cropping up earlier appeared again. Hux tried to tamp it down, but Kylo noticed.

“I wasn’t aware of your masochistic side, general, I have to say that I am pleased.”

Kylo took his hands away again and let Hux catch a few breaths. 

 

“Damn.”

How fitting, Kylo had just been thinking that the dam was about to break within Hux’s mind. Hux didn’t know what to expect and therefore didn’t know how to defend himself. It was time to play dirty.

Kylo grabbed at Hux’s cock with both hands and trained his thumbs to focus on rubbing the frenulum. Hux’s sensitivity shot through the roof and he began to cry out. Hux was caught in a storm of feeling, too over sensitive to orgasm but he felt that he could be pushed over if forced to endure it long enough. When he felt his balls begin to tighten he thought relief was on the way. 

“No.”

The hands left again. Hux tried to thrash as his cock pitifully twitched. Kylo watched on amused as much as he was amazed. Hux was beautiful like this. So undone and raw. Surprisingly, even though Hux was cursing Kylo in his mind, Hux had despairingly sought Kylo to relieve him. A paradox, seeking relief from the one who is causing the torment. But, then again, Kylo really is the general’s only way out of this situation. Kylo couldn’t be more pleased with himself. 

Pushing his own desires toward the back of his mind Kylo formulated the rest of his plan while he rubbed at Hux’s stomach and thighs.

“I prefer you like this, we should meet more often.”

“Fuck. You.”

Hux didn’t take too kindly to Ren’s light vocal teasing. He was not sure how he felt about the cock teasing either. 

“Hmm, I think you would enjoy getting fucked too much. This isn’t for your enjoyment.”

In another paradoxical moment, Kylo said this as he had taken up fully stroking hux again. Firm and long, that’s what the general liked. His mind said so, it betrayed everything. 

Hux had given up on talking, it was just a distraction and he felt he needed to stay on his mental toes. He couldn’t anticipate Kylo’s next torturous act, but he had to be as ready as possible. The slow firm strokes he was getting now were lulling him into false security. If it went on like this much longer he would finish rather quickly.

“You may want to think twice about whether or not you want to cum.”

Hux’s eyes opened wide.

“What does that mean? Ren! Ren?”

There was no answer, just the steady pull of Ren’s hand on his cock. It was relentless as a machine, Hux could feel the inevitable orgasm building. His mind was racing, but for his life he couldn’t say what Ren had meant. It was very clearly a threat. If he came, something bad would happen. 

Things were moving too fast for Hux. Kylo followed along to his desperate thoughts as Hux simultaneously had the best handjob of his life and tried to keep himself from orgasming. Eventually the sensation won and Hux fell over the edge.

“No NO!” 

Hux had tried to keep it at bay, but his fear was not enough to stop it, he had been far too gone already. Cum spurted up to his chest as he shouted, muscles all clenched with exhausting effort.

“I’m disappointed in you general. I wanted more of a fight. I still get to have my way.”

Kylo’s hand had pumped him through his orgasm, but the force hold on his hips and shoulders doubled down. Hux’s blood raced and sensations all bled together. He tried to buck Ren’s hand off.

“Stop. Ren. KYLO STOP.

Sensory overload. This is what Kylo was hoping for. As soon as Hux’s orgasm had finished his cock had become incredibly sensitive. This is what he had warned Hux about. He didn’t need the force connection to Hux’s mind to know that the sensation was extreme. Not necessarily pain, but certainly not pleasure.

There was a short pause in the sensation as Ren switched his grip. One hand tightly grasping his cock and the other positioning the palm against his head.

Kylo thought the general screamed beautifully. He worked the palm of his hand over the glans of the now painfully erect cock. His grip on the shaft not allowing the blood to easily escape. Hux’s mind was now a buzzing static while his body attempted to thrash. Kylo had never felt the words ‘no’ and ‘stop’ as if they were pure emotions before, but that was all that Hux felt at the moment.

“PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.”

Hux couldn’t believe the sensation he was feeling. Nothing like this had ever been done to him. Some part of him wondered if this would be a viable torture technique. He would certainly agree to do anything for Ren at this moment. Ren had not let up for a single second since he began the torture and to Hux’s abject horror he started to feel a second orgasm coming.

“No….NO...AAAUUUGH!”

 

Kylo was genuinely amazed. Hux suddenly orgasmed again, screaming and thrashing renewed. Kylo sensed that he didn’t have much energy left. The second orgasm had wiped the general’s mind clean of all thoughts. Only the primal need to escape remained. 

Ren’s hands on his cock were now nothing but pain. Tears were running down his face and his throat had certainly been strained from screaming. Suddenly Ren stopped, his hands were gone and the force holding him in place was gone. All of his muscles relaxed and he sank completely into his bed. Without a second thought general Hux was asleep.

Kylo palmed his own erection through his pants. He was incredibly hard. He fumbled with the fly and freed himself. It only took a few strokes and he was coming across Hux’s thighs with a shout. He stared over Hux as both of their breathing evened out. Hux was fast asleep. Nothing from his mind.

He ran his eyes over the general from head to toe. No injuries, he had been crying, his cock was an angry red color. But his face was relaxed and worry free.

Kylo stood and went into the bathroom. He came back with a cloth and cleaned the general of both of their semen. He paused. He was not ready to leave, he wanted to touch Hux again. Just to feel him. He lifted the general’s slighter form and moved it up the bed. He managed to eventually get Hux under the bed covers, after running his hands over the pale torso one last time. Who knew when he would get to see that again?

This had not been a planned experience. It had only gone this way because Hux was delirious and unable to stop Kylo before they even entered his rooms. 

Either way, Kylo knew he wanted more of the general. Even if Hux hated him, he had gotten this much. It really could only be a matter of time before he could get more.

He might even be able to find out how much Hux liked to get fucked.

On that thought Kylo turned and left. The general was safe in bed and Kylo’s erection was growing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut in my life. It felt easier to write two men than a man and a woman or a woman and a woman???
> 
> Come see me on tumblr http://logisticflogging.tumblr.com/
> 
> Edited out a couple of glaring errors.


End file.
